Alice's Secrets Ch2 Pt 1
by Renee Hunter
Summary: Stephanie isn't the only one with secrets it seems. In the last chapter, we found out Luis knows Skulduggery Pleasant. Let's see why that is, shall we? Review if you would. It helps me out a lot, to know what to and what not to continue. Rated T because there are a few grousome scenes.


"Who?" I turn to Luis, and he is still growling. I put a hand onto his shoulder gently, but he grabs it and pushes me away. If I hadn't trained teh way I had, then I would have sprawled onto the ground then and there. I look over to Stephanie, and a man with a scarf pulled over his entire jaw, then unusually large sunglasses over his head. Beneath a wide-rimmed hat lays a scruffy wig with almost fake looking hair. He moved and I jumped, almost expecting him to be a doll of some kind. It may have been the distance between the car, Luis and I that made him look like he hadn't moved at all before, but it seemed suspicious. The being looked over at Luis and I, and the growling got worse.  
"Luis...?"  
"Get out of here before your sister sees you, Alice."

"But-"  
"Now." Stephanie turned to the man in the car, who's name was apparently Skulduggery Pleasant. Stephanie and him appeared to be talking, and Stephanie turned to face Luis and myself. Her eyes widened and she immediately stepped out of the car, the man did the same. His hands became outstretched and the air rippled around us. Luis pushed me to the side, and I stumbled, though regained balance. I could only watch as Luis was hit by the air and shot backwards, into a bunch of rocks. I shouted from surprise and went to run towards him, but Stephanie was there, holding me back. I looked to her with tears in my eyes, and she frowned.

"What are you doing with him?!"  
"What's wrong with him? He's a friend, Steph."  
"You aren't to see him, he's dangerous."

"And your friend isn't?!" This made her go quiet of course. Obviously he was. I managed to get free of Steph's grip and instead ran over and pulled the man backwards. He turned to me and his hat fell off. Showing a gleaming, white, skull. No hair, and chalk white. I stepped backwards, more of a stumble, and his glasses slid downward, the wind blew the scarf away. He fumbled to retrieve it but failed as it floated towards the sea. His head followed it, like he was watching it float away, though he didn't have any eyes. Only sockets.  
"You're a..."

"Indeed, a skeleton. I went through this with your sister, I'm not going through it with you. She can tell you the whole story. Now please, step back, I have some business to attend to." He nodded to Luis, and went to turn around, but I grabbed his shoulder, despite the horrible feeling in my stomach, and the pounding in my head under the recognition of what he was.  
"Don't touch him." I warned, and he couldn't help himself. He laughed. I frowned and he cocked his head at an interesting angle.  
"You're serious."

"That I am. Back off." He laughed again, and Stephanie grabbed my shoulder.  
"Look, he's not a good influence." I pull away from her and grab her wrist, twisting her arm behind her back. Skulduggery looks at me and steps away from Luis, who is unconscious.  
"You wouldn't hurt your sister." He said, and I laughed.  
"On the contrary, you wouldn't hurt my friend, would you?" Stephanie struggled, she was strong, but I was stronger. Not really a fair advantage, given I wasn't entirely human. Skulduggery didn't move, until his arm flashed and he was holding a revolver up to my back. Stephanie shouted.  
"Skulduggery!"  
"Yes, Valkyrie?" He asked, seemingly innocence in his voice. Like a child who had stuffed treats down their shirt to go to their room and had half way been caught.  
"Put the gun down!" He nodded and took the aim away from my back, I let Steph go and she rubbed her arms.  
"Since when did you get strong...?"  
"Steph, you didn't think you were the only one with secrets, did you?"

~End Ch. 2 Pt. 1~

I'm going to end that there, might just wait and see if anyone wants me to update. I don't come on this profile often, and I completely forgot it existed until quite recently. (Yesterday.) Sorry to keep people waiting so long, but I've been quite busy. Thanks for reading and I look forward to reviews.


End file.
